Forever
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: i dont know how to summarize


Lilo was sitting on her bed reading her book when Stitch came in crying. As always as soon as she saw Stitch upset she went into defensive mode and asked  
"Whats wrong Stitch?"  
Stitch didn't answer; he just shoved his face farther into his pillow and cried harder. Lilo began to worry about him and got on his bed beside him.  
"Stitchy?" she asked using his special nickname she had made up, "what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
Stitch pulled his tear streaked furry blue head out of the pillow, replied, "Jumba eka patooka nogaba meega legata earthiana" and then shoved his face back in the pillow. Lilo gasped, as she completely understood because she is fluent in his language. She squeezed Stitch's hand and boarded the elevator with a glare on her face.  
When the elevator stopped she ran off it and ran to Jumba and Pleakleys room, where she found Jumba staring at his computer.  
"YOU ARE MAKING STITCH LEAVE!! YOU ARE LEAVING! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" Lilo shrieked in his face. Jumba backed away, astounded by Lilo's fury and said  
"It is not being my fault little girl." He apologized in his strange accent. "The grand council woman is making us leave."  
Lilo glared at him and asked, "why?"  
"She will not being telling me. I'm being sorry little girl," Jumba said and hugged Lilo, "but I must being packing now. Please leave. I'm sorry"  
Lilo frowned and walked to the door, but before she left she said, "I love you Jumba," and looked back to see tears streaking down Jumbas face.  
"I love you to Lilo," he replied and the tears started running down her cheeks as she closed the door. While she was walking back towards the elevator she saw Pleakley. She looked at him and saw him looking at her with tears running down his cheeks  
"I love you Pleakley." Lilo said, and her voice broke.  
"I love you to Lilo." He replied brokenly, and he ran up to his room. Lilo ran to the elevator and when she got up to her dome room she saw Stitch packing.  
"Stitch," she whispered, pain in her voice, "Don't leave me. Please don't go…"  
"Stitch have to go," Stitch whispered back, "Goodbye Lilo." and he hugged her tight, then jumped out the window. Lilo ran to the window and screamed, "Stitch! Don't leave me!"  
But she saw him running through the forest towards the ship. She started crying harder and saw the GCW ship landing (grand council woman's) and said "NO!!" and ran to the elevator. When she got downstairs she ran straight for the door and into the forest.  
She ran for what felt like forever and finally came to the ship and saw the GCW telling Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch to board her ship.  
"NO!" she screamed and ran towards Stitch.  
"Lilo?" he said, surprised. Lilo threw herself into Stitch's arms and sobbed  
"Don't leave me Stitch!"  
"I have to Lilo. I don't want to…but I have to." Stitch replied, voice cracking with emotion.  
"Then take me with you," Lilo murmured, "You have to understand that living without you isn't possible anymore. It's a 'you go, I go', 'you stay, I stay', 'you die, I die' situation now."  
Stitch didn't answer and Lilo started singing into his chest,  
"Stars can turn to grey, oh lights can fade away, and I will love you, I will love you always. When it's hard to stand, oh, you can take my hand, and, I will love you, I will love you always, I will love you, I will love you always…"  
"Lilo I love you to" Stitch whispered. Lilo looked up and kissed him.  
"I cant live without you Stitch," Lilo murmured.  
"I can't live without you Lilo," Stitch replied  
"Then why are you going? We could be happy together!" Lilo sobbed, tears running down her cheeks again.  
"Because she is making me, I don't want to go though" Stitch said, and then he started crying too.  
"What is the meaning of this?" the GCW demanded, walking up to them in a regal, annoyed fashion.  
"Love, that's what. We are in love!" Lilo spat, angry at the GCW for breaking them apart.  
The GCW sighed and said "Well, I'm not heartless; I can't break up true love. Just…check in with us."  
"What do you mean?" Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley asked in unison.  
"I mean, you can all stay." the GCW replied, smiling softly. She watched in satisfaction as Lilo and Stitch embraced and Jumba and Pleakley cheered. Then she grinned as she truly realized her matchmaking plan had worked – only when she'd torn them apart had they realized their true feelings.


End file.
